conheça os deuses da harmonia
by invaderjam
Summary: o que aconteceria se os elementos da harmonia e o coração de cristal fossem poneis? venha descobrir agora enquanto olha um pouco de suas vidas cotidianas, só não espere nada sério, afinal eles não são tão diferentes de poneis comuns. oneshots. aviso de alguns capitulos terem uma linguagem um pouco mais pesada, embora não seja muito.
1. Chapter 1

**Conheça o deus da harmonia e a deusa das emoções.**

Você já parou para pensar se os elementos da harmonia tem alguma inteligência por traz? E se o coração de cristal é a mesma coisa? Todo pônei diz que Twilight e suas amigas são essa inteligência, porem isso não é verdade.

Meu nome é Harm light , eu sou o deus e guardião da harmonia e da vida de equestria, meu trabalho é manter a vida em equilíbrio, se você estiver se perguntando sobre os elementos, eu sou a fonte de energia deles, sem mim eles não funcionariam nem mesmo com Twilight e suas amigas.

Porem assim como muitos pôneis, eu tenho uma irmã. O nome dela é loving light e Ela é a deusa das emoções, ou seja ela cuida para que as emoções fiquem em equilíbrio para assim evitar que emoções como o ódio fiquem fora de controle.

Nós nem sempre fomos deuses, a milhões de anos atrás, existia uma sociedade de alicornios que vivia em paz, porem devido a ganancia e inveja de outros alicornios, houve uma guerra que destruiu o mundo inteiro. Nós éramos os últimos alicornios vivos. Quando estávamos esperando pela morte, a deusa criadora de tudo Faust, apareceu e nos ofereceu a chance de começar de novo. Nós aceitamos e viramos os deuses que trariam vida e harmonia de volta a esse mundo.

Agora você deve estar pensando de que como somos deuses, nós seriamos bem mais majestosos que as princesas, sendo maior que elas e cheios de coisas feitas de ouro. Porem não é bem assim, não somos tão altos, na verdade somos quase da mesma altura de um pônei comum, na mesma altura que Cadence para ser honesto. Nós não vestimos um monte de coisas feitas de ouro, nós nem sequer usamos coroas em nossas cabeças.

Eu e minha irmã temos uma regra de não intervenção na sociedade pônei entre nós, preferimos apenas cuidar de nossas tarefas e deixar essa coisa súditos e política para Celestia e luna, por isso não usamos coroas, afinal não existe motivo para colocarmos uma.

Uma outra coisa é que nós não temos nada de majestoso em nossas personalidades, eu sempre fui nerd, paranoico e anti social, enquanto que minha irmã é sempre alegre, não se preocupa com muitas coisas e sempre adora fazer amigos, por isso ela ficou com o papel das emoções.

Até hoje eu me pergunto se foi correto colocar alicornios como nós nessas tarefas, porem até agora nós fizemos um bom trabalho.

Meu jeito de manter o equilíbrio é com os elementos da harmonia, e para facilitar o meu trabalho eu seleciono escolhidos para portar essas seis pedras poderosas, porem eu ainda tenho que fornecer energia para esses portadores.

Já a minha irmã cuida do coração de cristal, ela fornece energia para que o coração continue funcionado e mandando ondas para o planeta inteiro, essas ondas mantem o equilíbrio das emoções, além de manter o império cristal de ser soterrado pela neve.

Acho que vocês já ouviram falar demais sobre nós, por agora vou comer alguns biscoitos enquanto observo Twilight aprender mais uma lição de amizade, até mais seja lá quem estiver lendo isso.

 **Nota do autor:**

Eu tive uma ideia de transformar os elementos da harmonia e o coração de cristal em pôneis, mais precisamente alicornios. cada capitulo será mostrando a vida dos dois um pouco, e dependendo do nível da minha ideia esse capitulo pode ser extremamente aleatório nos acontecimentos. não pretendo colocar personagens da série, mais quem sabe no futuro eu coloque algum, como Luna ou Discordia, por isso é só até mais.


	2. Harm Light não consegue relaxar

**Harm Light não consegue relaxar.**

O dia começou como qualquer outro, eu acordei, comi um sanduíche de queijo (mesmo não precisando comer) e fui fazer minhas tarefas diárias. Como o deus da harmonia, minhas tarefas se resumem em verificar se a natureza está sendo respeitada, ver se a Pinkie Pie não está desafiando as leis da física e quebrando a quarta parede, e observar a vida dos vários pôneis de Equestria.

Claro que isso pode ser invasão de privacidade, mais quando se tem mais de dois milhões de anos de existência você costuma ficar entediado.

Tudo estava indo perfeito, até eu receber uma visita da minha irmã.

\- IRMÃO! - ela gritou atrás de mim, me fazendo pular do meu trono.

\- Mas que merda Loving, o que você quer?! – eu disse irritado por ela ter me assustado daquela maneira.

\- Hoje, como é domingo, eu decidi tirar um dia de folga – ela disse pulando um pouco.

\- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – eu perguntei com medo da resposta.

\- Bem, como você nunca tirou um dia de folga desde que nos tornamos deuses, eu decidi que você vai tirar um dia de folga junto comigo- ela disse com um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto.

\- Loving, você sabe que não podemos tirar dias de folga, imagine as coisas terríveis que poderiam acontecer, vilões poderiam assumir o comando, tudo poderia pegar fogo, ou pior, Pinkie poderia quebrar a quarta parede de uma forma tão intensa que causaria um choque de dimensões- eu disse já ficando em pânico com as possiblidades.

\- Pff, é por isso que você não tinha amigos na escola, você é muito paranoico, eu tiro um dia de folga todos os domigos e até agora o mundo não explodiu- ela disse despreocupada.

\- Isso é porque eu estava trabalhando enquanto você estava relaxando – eu disse tentando reforçar meu argumento.

\- Bem, hoje você vai ver que não há nada para se preocupar, você vai comigo querendo ou não querendo- ela disse convencida.

\- Desde quando você manda em mim? – eu perguntei indignado.

\- Desde que eu nasci, afinal eu sou a mais velha – ela disse carregando seu chifre com magia.

Eu corri atrás de meu trono.

\- Você nunca vai me tirar daqui! – eu gritei preparado para o ataque.

\- É o que vamos ver – foi tudo que ela disse antes de caminhar até mim com um sorriso maldoso.

Vamos apenas dizer que demorou uma hora para me tirar do meu trono, no final como sempre, ela ganhou.

Agora ela me levou para uma cidade costeira, no sul de Equestria, com uma praia maravilhosa, acho que o nome da cidade era Bahamanes (eu sei, horrível trocadilho com Bahamas), era uma cidade tranquila e bem relaxante, porem com todas as coisas na minha cabeça eu não conseguia achar tranquilidade naquilo.

Nós estávamos em nossos disfarces de pôneis comuns, ambos éramos unicórnios. Nós fomos até um resort perto de uma praia e uma cachoeira.

\- Ainda não acho que não é uma boa ideia – eu disse enquanto fazíamos o check in com a atendente.

\- Eu já disse para você parar de se preocupar, nada de ruim vai acontecer- ela disse olhando para mim com um olhar gentil é um sorriso pequeno.

\- Já vi que é do tipo que não consegue parar de trabalhar – nós dois olhamos para a atendente enquanto ela falava – meu pai era assim também, nunca conseguia relaxar por mais de cinco minutos, porem um dia eu levei ele para um curso de relaxamento e renovação espiritual aqui na cidade, ele saiu do curso um novo pônei, peguem um panfleto se estiverem interessados – ela disse nos dando as chaves dos quartos e os panfletos.

\- Obrigado pela oferta, vamos considerar isso, até mais – minha irmã disse enquanto seguia para os quartos.

\- Nós não vamos para esse curso não é? – eu disse com esperança de ela dizer não.

\- Sim nós vamos – minha esperança foi destruída – e nós vamos ter o dia mais relaxante de nossas vidas, então se arruma rápido – ela disse entrando no quarto dela.

\- Vai ser um longo dia – foi tudo que eu disse antes de entrar no quarto.

Uma hora depois eu e minha irmã estávamos nos alistando no programa de relaxamento.

\- Aqui está, é só seguir por aquela porta e entregar as fichas para o segurança – a égua do balcão nos disse apontando para a porta do salão principal.

Minha irmã agradeceu a égua e seguiu pela porta entregando as fichas, nós sentamos na terceira fila enquanto esperávamos a palestra começar. Do nada as luzes se apagaram enquanto que ao mesmo tempo as luzes do palco se acenderam.

\- Éguas e garanhões, por favor batam seus cascos para o mestre do relaxamento e renovação espiritual, Bright Peace – uma voz anunciava pelos altos falantes enquanto um pônei de terra marrom saia de trás das cortinas coberto com uma roupa de hippie e uma faixa em sua cabeça escrito poder das flores.

\- Bem vindos irmãos e irmãs ao curso de relaxamento e renovação espiritual Bright Peace, aqui todos vocês vão aprender a entrar em harmonia com o mundo ao seu redor e esquecer completamente das frustações do mundo moderno, garanto a vocês que todos aqui serão novos pôneis no final do dia, agora quem aqui quer mudar a sua vida? – ele perguntou olhando para todos.

Todos os pôneis levantaram seus cascos, eu decidi deixar os meus abaixados, mais Loving deu uma batida nas minhas costelas me fazendo levantar os cascos na hora.

\- Bom, agora, vamos começar – ele disse pronto para dar sua palestra.

Depois de uma hora e meia de palestra fomos mandados para as salas de yoga, porem minha irmã foi parada pelo mestre do relaxamento.

\- Desculpe por incomodar, porém não pude deixar de notar sua beleza na plateia – ele disse fazendo minha irmã rir.

\- Ahh pare você, eu nem sou tão bonita assim – minha irmã disse corando um pouco.

\- Não fale isso, você é como uma flor tropical em um dia de verão, se você estiver interessada, você poderia ir para uma festa hoje á noite para os convidados que conseguirem completar o curso, aposto que adoraria – ele disse beijando o casco da minha irmã.

\- Eu adoraria – ela disse corando ainda mais.

\- Excelente, vou estar esperando você as sete e meia, eu te vejo lá – ele disse indo embora.

Eu não tinha palavras, esse pervertido acabou de cortejar a minha irmã bem na minha frente e ainda marcou um encontro com ela, quem ele pensa que é?

\- Você não estava falando sério, estava? – eu perguntei indignado.

\- Claro que eu estava sendo séria, eu não podia dizer não para um garanhão tão gentil como ele – ela disse sem enxergar a situação.

\- Você mal conhece ele, como você vai a um encontro com um pônei que você nem conhece?- Eu disse tentando fazer ela entender o obvio.

\- Eu posso não conhecer ele a muito tempo, mas pelo menos ele me entende melhor que você – ela disse irritada

\- Só por causa que ele foi gentil com você, não significa que ele te entende melhor que eu! – eu disse alto e nervoso.

\- Ao menos ele quer passar algum tempo comigo ao invés de ficar trabalhando o dia todo – foi tudo que ela disse antes de se virar e ir para a sessão de yoga.

Eu fiquei ali parado, a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era como eu queria socar a cara daquele desgraçado até ele desmaiar. Eu finalmente sai do meu choque e caminhei até a sessão de yoga.

O dia prosseguiu com as atividades do curso, porem ao fim de cada atividade eu tinha que aturar esse intrometido ladrão de irmãs cortejar ainda mais minha irmã bem na minha frente, e eu não podia fazer nada.

No final do dia a última atividade tinha sido realizada, e todos os participantes foram convidados para a festa, bem todos menos eu. Aparentemente eu tinha ido muito mal nas atividades, o que me excluía da festa a noite.

Eu estava saindo até o resort, quando ouvi alguém falar perto de mim, quando me virei era o senhor paz, Bright Peace.

\- Eu não acredito que consegui enganar mais uma égua, hahaha, ela caiu direto no meu plano, ela pensa que eu estou interessado em namorar ela, ai eu simplesmente faço ela passar a senha do banco e eu pego todo o dinheiro dela, hahaha – ele disse rindo com seu amigo segurança.

Eu olhava com muito ódio para esse vigarista, ele simplesmente queria roubar a minha irmã, esse filho da puta queria roubar a minha irmã!

Eu sai correndo para avisar Loving o mais rápido possível, eu só esperava que ela acreditasse em mim.

 **NO RESORT...**

\- Essa é a coisa mais absurda que você já disse para mim! – ela gritou comigo.

\- Mas é verdade, esse desgraçado só quer te roubar, imagina quando ele descobrir que somos deuses e que podemos criar quanto dinheiro a gente quiser do nada! – eu gritei de volta.

\- Porque você não pode ficar feliz sobre nós dois, é como se você não quisesse que eu tenha alguém na vida! – ela gritou enquanto lagrimas saiam de seus olhos.

\- Não é isso, eu adoraria que você encontrasse algum pônei para amar, é só que esse cara só quer aplicar um golpe em você, e além do mais seria difícil encontrar algum pônei que te amasse apenas por você e não por causa que você é uma deusa toda poderosa- eu disse um pouco mais calmo, embora ela não tivesse ficado mais calma.

\- Quer saber eu vou nessa festa e eu vou provar para você que ele me ama de verdade! – ela disse antes de sair batendo a porta.

\- Bem isso não deu certo – eu disse sentando no sofá.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar que ela descobrisse a verdade a tempo.

 **2 HORAS DEPOIS...**

Eu estava sentado, no sofá comendo um pote de sorvete, enquanto não parava de pensar na minha irmã. Meus ouvidos se animaram ao ouvir a porta do quarto se abrindo, quando olhei para a porta, eu vi a minha irmã com um olhar triste e cheia de lagrimas nos olhos.

Eu não disse nada enquanto ela caminhou lentamente até o sofá e se sentou devagar.

\- Você estava certo, ele não me amava de verdade – ela disse com a cabeça abaixada.

\- Ele falou tudo pra você? – eu perguntei envolvendo meus cascos e minhas asas em volta dela.

\- Ele começou a perguntar sobre minha senha do banco, quando eu disse que eu não tinha uma, ele me chamou de pobre e inútil e me mandou para fora da festa – ela disse me abraçando de volta e chorando.

\- Está tudo bem, pelo menos você se livrou desse vigarista desgraçado – eu disse esfregando sua cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito Harm, eu sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você – ela disse afundando sua cara no meu peito.

\- Shhhhh, eu também sinto muito, eu devia ter sido mais aberto a sua ideia de relaxar e passar mais tempo com você, que tal a gente tirar a segunda feira de folga e passar um tempo divertido um com o outro? – eu perguntei levando seu rosto ao nível do meu olhar.

\- Sério? – ela perguntou fazendo um pequeno sorriso

\- Sério – eu disse sorrindo de volta.

\- Eu adoraria – ela disse já voltado ao seu jeito de ser normal.

\- Muito bem, eu vou buscar um bolo para que possamos curtir essa noite estrelada, eu já volto – eu disse me levantando.

\- Traz bolo de nozes – ela disse batendo os cascos dianteiros.

\- deixa comigo – eu disse saindo.

Enquanto eu caminhava, eu notei o vigarista do Bright Peace resmungando para ele mesmo, eu resolvi falar algumas coisas com ele.

\- Com licença senhor Bright? – eu perguntei me aproximando dele.

Ele olhou para mim com um olhar irritado.

\- Você deve ser o irmão daquela vadia inútil que não tem uma simples senha do banco, eu presumo que ela já contou para você sobre o acontecimento da festa? - ele disse, me dando um sorriso maldoso.

\- Sim ela já me contou, e posso dizer que eu não gostei do que o senhor fez com a minha irmã – eu disse dando um olhar irritado para ele.

\- Hahaha, e o que você vai fazer a respeito? Eu tenho os melhores advogados de Equestria, se você me tocar eu vou destruir toda a sua vida e a vida da sua maldita irmã – ele disse com um sorriso vitorioso se gabando do fato de não poder ser tocado.

Eu apenas olhei para ele até que uma ideia me veio da cabeça, um sorriso maligno se formando em minha cara.

\- Porque você está sorrindo desse jeito? –

 **UM TEMPO DEPOIS NO QUARTO DO RESORT...**

\- Hmmm, esse bolo está uma maravilha, embora eu me sinta mal que aquele idiota ainda vai sair impune de tudo isso – ela disse saboreando o bolo.

\- Tenho certeza que ele nunca mais vai enganar algum pônei – eu disse sorrindo.

\- Porque você acha isso? – ela disse confusa

\- Vamos apenas dizer que eu tive uma conversa com ele – eu disse dando uma breve olhada para a lua enquanto sorria pensando na situação atual.

 **ENQUANTO ISSO NA SUPERFICIE DA LUA...**

Bright Peace olhava desesperado para a paisagem ao redor dele, ele só se lembrava de estar zoando aquele unicórnio quando um feixe arco íris envolveu todo o seu corpo, quando ele acordou ele estava aqui na lua.

\- O que aconteceu? – foi tudo que ele disse enquanto olhava para o planeta na frente dele.

 **NOTA DO AUTO:**

Espero que tenham gostado, eu nunca escrevi uma historia desse tamanho então foi tudo uma experiência nova para mim, adoraria ver criticas sobre minha ortografia, vamos ver qual será a próxima ideia, até mais.


End file.
